Clouded sky
by Emodo
Summary: Oneshot Malec meeting. 'You know darling, you were just a few seconds away from being squashed to death.' Depressed dark Alec.


**Clouded sky **

There's shadows in the dark. Green and blue skinned people, some with blue hair and black horns. I know I've seen them. Ghost white people with fangs, elf ears, completely black eyes and some with wings. They're everywhere you look and the smell of wet dog in the alleys. The wicked grin and smirks, I see them everywhere.  
When I was little I told my parents about it but it was to no use. I stopped talking about it when my family started looking at me like I'm craze, maybe I am.

I'm Alec Lightwood and right now I'm walking to school with my siblings, Izzy and Jace. They're talking and fighting away while I'm shaking with fear behind them. As I look around they're there. The monsters with horns and fish scaled skin. It shakes me to the core and the fear follows me in my dreams, which I have these purple bags under my eyes to prove.  
My heart race away in my chest as we're about to pass a girl with blue skin, snake like tongue and orange eyes. To say I'm scared to walk outside everyday is an underestimate. The girl smirks and winks at me when I pass, I swallow hard and try my damn hardest to stare at my worn out Converse shoes.

Ones we're at the school both my brother and sister runs off somewhere before I can even attempt to open my mouth. Everyone in school have recently found out about my uh... 'preference', I can't say they're overly joyed.  
My locker have the usual big black words on as always. No matter how many times you clean it off the word 'fag' gets on it again and again. Apparently it's really funny to write on peoples locker. Sighing I walk to my first class where I sit alone in the back and stare out the window. It's raining and I just want to run out and get drenched crying in the rain.

I make it through first class, but my luck is just awesome and I run into the school jocks. Sebastian, Jonathan and Kyle.

''Well, well what do we have here?'' Jonathan's pitch black eyes stare me down with a amused smirk as I stand there frozen to the cheep plastic floor of the school halls.

''Good thing we found you I'm in need of some training.'' You can always count on Sebastian beating you up, and I'm pretty sure he already has beaten up some poor nerd kid.

I can hear my heart beat like crazy as I watch them laugh like a bunch of lunatics. I'm out of breath and it feels like I'm chocking on air as they slowly step closer with their fists clenched and ready.

The first fist lands in my face, right on my nose. My head bangs against the locker doors the sound echoing through the quiet hallway, sending me a headache followed by nausea and dizziness.  
Before I can fall face first to the ground someone knee me in the stomach making me crunch over. If my breathing was bad before I'm dieing now. I fall to the floor and have no time to catch a breath as someone kicks me in my side. I let out a cry of pain and tries desperately to breath through the sobs that have now escaped. I always break down and cry when they beat me. They just do it more then, that's what makes it fun. Right? Fun.

I've turned slightly to lie on my side, which was not so good since they started kicking me in the stomach. I drown out all the noise around me and all I can hear is the frantic beating of my little crushed heart and my barely existent breathing and gasps. My whole body ache, my eyes are closed against the dirty floor and the tears stinging my face as I rock back and forth feeling the pain everywhere in my body.

I can hear the school bell ting from a distance and shoes dragging on the floor away in some direction leaving me alone on a cold floor.  
I don't know how long I stayed there, rocking back and forth on the floor. The hallway's completely empty, like my soul.

I limped my way to the bathroom I looked in the mirror, and... lets just say nothing good came out of that, I was not a pretty sight.  
After I cleaned myself up I just ditched school like so many other days. My parents don't care as long as I get good grades and I have that already.  
It's still raining and I'm just limping aimlessly down the chilly street. It's horribly cold and the wind's stinging my face bringing tears to my eyes once again.

Looking up at the city sky I see dark clouds and large buildings. High, tall buildings. On specific building catch my eye, it goes high up into the dark sky and it glow silver. I've looked upon this building many times, always when I ditch school it screams at me. To come up, walk through it up to the roof.

The last six months I have been thinking about it. You know to just end it, it doesn't matter anyway and this way and I get to see what happens when you die...yay. Everyday feels point less and full of pain. My body hurts all over everyday, when I go up in the mornings the world spins and my head hurts, my muscles scream and my eyes hurt to open.  
I'm done, there's nothing left for me here and I've known it for a while. I just needed convincing that my siblings don't care about me, and I've gotten it now. They don't help me when I'm getting beaten, they never believed me when I told them about the monsters they would be better without me and won't miss me long anyway.

I don't really know when I started walking up the stares to the apartment buildings, but I'm doing it and every step's heavy. My shoes are soaked from the rain water as are my clothes. I don't know how many stares there were or how long it took, but I ended up on the roof. I've picture myself up here so many times but never gone up.  
I have considered different ways to take my life but I find this one to be easier, you can't really turn back once you jump and it's faster then bleeding to death. There's no trigger to pull and no pills to get your hands on.(I'm not very social and fail to see how I'm going to get something like that.)

The rain's making the edge of the roof slippery and shinny. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, my breathing is surprisingly calm but my heart is beating fast within my chest. One other reason to why I haven't done this yet is that it scares the hell out of me, what can I say? There's not much I'm _not_ scared of.

My shoes make a slight splashing sound as I slowly step onto the edge where I can look down on the city. It's hard to know for sure in the rain but I think a tear slid down my already wet cheek. The sky is dark and the streets are empty from people, there's just a few running around trying to shield themselves from the pouring rain. It's so very high up and the city's so very far down. I take a good look on everything before I close my eyes willing myself to calm down before I take the step. My last. Wait, would it be weird to step of? Should you like jump instead? I mean there's nothing to step on... yes jumping it is. I breath out and do it. I bend my knees and bring them up with my feel leaving the solid edge.

The air flows through my hair and I'm falling. There's nothing I'm nothing, I'm on nothing just me and the air and the rain falling down with me to the awaiting ground. As gravity pulls me down with my eyes closed I'm suddenly aware of a pain in my right wrist. As I realize I've stopped falling mid-air and there's nothing underneath me I open my eyes. I'm still high up but my arm's over my head and I'm swaying getting my body slammed against the wall every now and then, the beating from earlier's making the pain worse.

Hesitantly I look up and see too catlike eyes staring down at me with brows furrowed. It's a man I notice with vertical slit pupil with green and gold, black spiked hair that's glittering and shinning. My eyes widen and all I can do is stare as the gorgeous being above me who's also soaking wet and dripping. His skin is a caramel color and his arm's stretched down towards me and I realize his holding my wrist. But we're both wet and I can feel myself slipping. Wanting to see the whole man I grip his wrist panicking slightly. I grab hold to his other hand with my other hand and feel him start to pull me up with surprisingly much strength. His grip around my wrist's are strong and are starting to hurt badly, at the same time as the buildings edge's digging into my back as the man hauls me back over the edge. The man forcefully throws me back onto the roof and my head slams against it making my head hurt again. I'm breathing hard again and my heart's racing faster and faster.

''You know darling, you were just a few seconds away from being squashed to death.'' Looking up at the man beside me I see he has a sad smile on his face along with a lot of makeup, eyeshadow, eyeliner and glitter, so much glitter. He stands up and towers over me as I lay on the wet roof, he's incredibly tall. He look like he's from some part of Asia and have a tricky accent.

He holds his hand out to help me up and I notice he have long slender fingers with several rings on them. I take it and when I pull myself up I come face to face with the man with not even an inch apart.

''Hello, You may call me Magnus Bane, your savior!'' Magnus exclaims with a big grin but there's still sadness in his cat eyes.

As I look into his eyes I find myself believing in the other parts of life. The once I couldn't find myself to believe. That when it's bad and the worlds turning on you, you just need to remember that where there's bad, there's also good...


End file.
